


Serendipity

by buttercheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Idol, Fate, Fluff, Light-angst maybe?, M/M, MG is a pilot, MG is a sweetheart I swear pls give him lots of love, Open Ending, SY is WW's manager, Shua and Cheol mentioned once, Someone need to protect WW, Vacation, WW had a nightmare once, WW is a superstar
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercheol/pseuds/buttercheol
Summary: Kim Mingyu, seorang pilot yang sedang menikmati waktu liburannya di Kuba tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tidur di meja ruang utama homestay tempatnya menginap. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa orang itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo si penyanyi terkenal yang merupakan idola masa remaja Mingyu. Kejadian pagi itu mengawali kisah tak terduga dua orang yang sama-sama sedang melarikan diri itu.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot on ao3, pls give me support :)

Serendipity

n. the fact of finding interesting or valuable things by chance

Ketika ditanya mengenai apa yang Mingyu inginkan dari hidupnya, ia tidak akan pernah menjawab selain kebebasan. Baginya bisa hidup terbebas dari kekangan adalah hal yang sama mewahnya dengan memiliki harta satu triliun won. Tidak perlu lagi berbagi segalanya dan merelakan hal yang sudah seharusnya menjadi hak miliknya adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan sejak dulu. Terkadang ia berpikir mengapa ia selalu mengalah demi orang lain, padahal ia memiliki kuasa yang lebih tinggi, seharusnya.

Mingyu adalah anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Saat masih kecil, ia selalu diajarkan kedua orang tuanya bahwa menjadi anak pertama adalah tugas yang berat karena ia harus siap merelakan apapun demi menjaga adiknya kelak. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan menjadi seberat ini, terutama setelah adik perempuannya menikah. Seharusnya ia berbahagia karena adiknya akhirnya bias hidup bersama pasangannya, ia justru merasa lelah berkepanjangan.

Bagaimana tidak, adiknya menumpang tinggal di apartemennya bersama suami penganggurannya dan dua anak kembarnya. Ketika Mingyu pulang dari penerbangan panjangnya, seharusnya ia bias bersantai sambil menikmati musik favoritnya di pemutar piringan hitam klasik, ia justru akan mendengar suara orang yang bertengkar dan anak kecil yang menangis. Tak jarang ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di hotel di pinggir kota sebelum melakukan penerbangan lainnya.

Mingyu tahu kalau ia terlalu berlebihan dalam semua hal terkait berbagi ini, tapi ia benar-benar merasa putus asa. Ia butuh ruangnya sendiri. Ia ingin hidup bebas untuk sekali saja. Tanpa harus ada orang lain yang bersamanya dan menimbulkan keributan yang membuat kepalanya semakin ingin pecah. Dan mengambil langkah menjadi pilot bukan pilihan buruk baginya. Ia dapat terbang ke mana pun tanpa harus berkutat dengan keadaan rumah yang kacau.

_“Itu rumahku, kenapa seolah aku yang mengontrak di sana,” keluhnya pada Joshua, salah satu rekan sesama pilotnya._

_“Kau terlalu keras kepala, Gyu. Aku sudah berkali-kali berkata, kau harus membeli apartemen baru. Walau ukurannya lebih kecil, itu tidak masalah. Biar adikmu mengurus urusan rumah tangganya sendiri tanpa harus ada campur tangan darimu. Kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa.”_

_“Kau tahu apa artinya jika aku membeli apartemen baru? Aku mengalah padanya, aku tidak ingin mengalah lagi.”_

_“Namun sikap keras kepalamu itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Uang yang kau punya sangat banyak, membeli sebuah apartemen kecil yang nyaman tampaknya bukan masalah besar.”_

_Harus Mingyu akui, egonya memang terkadang lebih tinggi dari puncak gunung Everest sekali pun. Ia benar-benar ingin membuktikan kalau dirinya tidak perlu lagi mengalah. Ia ingin adiknya yang angkat kaki terlebih dahulu dari rumahnya, bukan dirinya. Tapi ucapan Joshua juga tidak bisa dikatakan salah. Ego yang ada dalam dirinya akan menghambat semua hal. Termasuk dalam menemukan ketenangannya sendiri. Ia harus bahagia tanpa ada hambatan dari orang lain, setidaknya sebelum dirinya menginjak tiga puluh tahun nanti._

_“Dan sepertinya…” ucap Joshua menggantung._

_“Sepertinya apa?” tanya Mingyu sambil menaikkan satu alisnya._

_“Kau harus pergi berlibur. Bukan hanya sekadar pergi ke Jeju atau sedikit menjauh dari Seoul. Maksudku benar-benar pergi dari negara ini. Seperti ke Eropa atau ke Amerika misalnya. Kau butuh berlibur, Kim Mingyu. Kau hampir tidak pernah menggunakan jatah berliburmu dan pada akhirnya jatah itu berakhir terbuang sia-sia hanya karena kau tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Setelah kau berlibur nanti, kau mungkin bisa memikirkan tentang membeli apartemen baru atau tidak dengan uangmu yang berlimpah itu.”_

Mingyu tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau obrolannya bersama Joshua beberapa minggu yang lalu benar-benar membawanya ke tempat yang jauh dari tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Siapa yang menyangka hari ini ia sedang benar-benar berada di Kuba, menjauh dari pekerjaannya, Seoul, dan juga rumahnya. Menyewa sebuah homestay dan menghabiskan empat belas hari di negara ini memang benar-benar bukan ide buruk. Hari pertamanya ia habiskan dengan menyaksikan matahari terbenam dari tempatnya berdiam diri sambil membaca buku yang telah lama ingin ia baca. Benar kata Joshua, ia butuh sedikit menjauh dari kehidupannya yang melelahkan itu.

Ketika sore harinya ditutup oleh matahari terbenam dari teras homestay-nya, ketika pagi hari ia disambut oleh matahari terbit yang sangat indah dari kamarnya. Ketika bangun tidur pagi ini, ia merasa sangat segar karena akhirnya ia dapat menikmati sinar matahari pagi yang langsung masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Laki-laki itu meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum turun ke ruang utamanya untuk mengambil sekotak susu yang telah ia siapkan untuk dirinya selama di sini.

Laki-laki itu keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuju ke ruang utama. Namun karena faktor kesadarannya yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, Mingyu tersandung meja yang ada di dekat tangga dan menimbulkan keributan di pagi hari. Namun ia tidak peduli, lagipula ia sendiri di rumah ini tanpa siapa-siapa. Entah ia bertelanjang dada atau berguling sambil mendengarkan lagu The Beatles, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. 

Tapi ia salah besar, karena kini ada orang lain di tempat tinggalnya.

Mingyu hampir menjatuhkan kota susu yang ada di tangannya ketika ia melihat ada seorang laki-laki sedang tertidur sambil memunggunginya. Ia mengingat-ingat kalau tempat ini telah ia sewa untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa berbagi dengan orang lain. Buru-buru ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Mark, si pemilik tempat ini. Laki-laki berkebangsaan Kanada itu tidak kunjung menjawab panggilan dari Mingyu dan membuatnya semakin khawatir.

“ _Halo_ ,” si pemilik menjawab teleponnya.

“Halo, Mark. Ini aku, Mingyu si pria Korea yang menyewa tempatmu.”

“ _Oh, Tuan Mingyu. Ada apa?_ ”

“Bukan kah aku bilang aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menginap bersamaku di tempat ini? Tapi mengapa sekarang ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang tertidur di ruang utamaku? Apa kau bercanda?”

“ _Apa yang kau bicarakan tuan Mingyu? Tempat itu memang untuk dirimu seorang dua minggu ini. Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lihat? Ini masih pagi, mungkin kesadaranmu belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Berjalan-jalan lah keluar rumah, tuan_.”

Setelah mendengar ucapan yang lebih muda, Mingyu hanya bisa menghela napasnya. “Lupakan, Mark. Aku cukup lelah pagi ini. Terima kasih telah memberikan konfirmasi kepadaku. Maaf mengganggu waktumu, terima kasih.”

Dengan berat hati Mingyu menutup teleponnya. Haruskah ia menelepon polisi untuk hal ini? Tapi ia tidak cukup lancar berkomunikasi untuk menyampaikan keluhannya. Namun banyak hal berkecamuk di pikirannya. Bagaimana laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya? Dan mengapa harus ada orang lain lagi yang terlibat ketika Mingyu hanya ingin menjauh. Benar-benar menjauh.

Mingyu mendekati laki-laki yang tertidur dengan kepalanya ia rebahkan di atas meja. Meskipun Mingyu sedikit takut dan kesal, ia merasa tidak enak harus membangunkan laki-laki yang tidurnya sangat lelap itu. Baru ia akan menyentuh bahu laki-laki itu, tiba-tiba ia terbangun dan sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Mingyu yang sangat dekat dengannya. Laki-laki itu langsung merapikan rambut dan menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Meskipun laki-laki itu sangat asing, tapi ia tidak tampak mengancam. Dan Mingyu merasa seperti pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Laki-laki di hadapannya itu terus menunduk seperti merasa malu akan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Mingyu bukan tipe orang yang berbasa-basi, ia langsung menaikkan dagu laki-laki itu dan menatap dalam wajahnya. Semakin Mingyu menatap wajahnya, semakin ia tahu siapa sosok yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

“Kau… Jeon Wonwoo?”

Matanya membulat ketika mendengar Mingyu menyebut nama itu. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia terkejut dan seolah tidak percaya bahwa identitasnya baru saja terbongkar. “Apa kau mengenalku?” tanya laki-laki itu dengan volume suara yang cukup pelan.

“Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu Jeon Wonwoo? Hampir seluruh orang di Korea Selatan mengenalmu. Dan… aku salah satu penggemarmu.”

Jeon Wonwoo adalah seorang penyanyi solo terkenal di Korea, usianya sama dengan Mingyu Prestasinya sebagai seorang penyanyi muda tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Bahkan ia sudah pernah beberapa kali melakukan duet dengan penyanyi dari Amerika. Dan ketampanannya membuat semua orang terpukau, termasuk Mingyu sendiri. Dan sejujurnya, Mingyu adalah penggemar beratnya sejak ia duduk di bangku SMA dulu. Bagi Mingyu di masa SMA, Jeon Wonwoo adalah kehidupannya.

“Ah, begitu rupanya. Aku cukup lelah untuk melarikan diri dan menutupi identitasku, lucu sekali ternyata aku bertemu orang yang mengenalku. Jika kau ingin mengunggah keberadaan diriku di internet, terserah saja, tuan… siapa namamu?”

Mingyu tergelak mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. “Mingyu. Kim Mingyu. Info tambahan, aku adalah seorang pilot. Woah, santai Jeon Wonwoo, aku tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk membongkar usaha kaburmu atau apapun itu. Kehadiranmu di sini saja sudah cukup mengejutkanku bagaimana aku bisa melakukan tindakan yang lebih gila lagi? Lebih baik kini kau duduk dan kita bicarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu. Siapa yang tau kini kau membawa belasan kilogram kokain di tas ranselmu itu.”

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk menandakan ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Mingyu. Pandangan laki-laki itu tampak kosong dan membuat Mingyu bertanya-tanya lebih dalam tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Tapi di sisi lain Mingyu tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajah laki-laki di depannya itu. Walau tidak ada senyum yang terukir di wajahnya seperti yang biasa Mingyu lihat di layar kaca, Wonwoo tetap terlihat menarik dan sangat menawan. Bagaimana ada manusia dengan bentuk wajah sesempurna itu?

“Mingyu,” panggilnya.

“Hmm?”

“Ijinkan aku tinggal bersamamu sampai kau pergi dari negara ini, aku mohon. Aku akan membayar setengah dari biaya sewa yang kau bayarkan sebelumnya, asal kau mengijinkan ku tinggal di sini.”

Ucapan Wonwoo tadi membuat Mingyu semakin tidak mengerti. Maksudnya, mengapa seorang bintang papan atas Korea seperti Jeon Wonwoo harus menginap di tempat asing bersama orang yang tidak ia kenal ketika ia sebenarnya bisa menyewa hotel bintang lima di tengah kota Havana dan menikmati liburannya dengan nyaman. 

“Wonwoo, apakah kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukannya aku ingin mencampuri urusanmu, tapi aku rasa aku harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bukankah kau sebentar lagi akan mengadakan pernikahan dengan tunanganmu yang seorang rapper itu? Mengapa sekarang kau ada di sini?”

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. “Oh, Mingyu. Kau pasti terlalu sibuk berada di udara sehingga tidak mengetahui kehidupan idolamu ini. Aku batal menikah dengannya. Alasan klise, ia berselingkuh dan tertangkap oleh wartawan. Lucunya, wartawan mengetahui hal itu lebih dulu dariku. Kau pasti paham apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Pada intinya kita batal menikah dan aku memutuskan pergi dari Korea untuk sementara.”

“Pekerjaanmu?”

“Persetan dengan itu. Aku sudah lelah, aku juga butuh menjauh dari orang-orang.”

“Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih.”

“Tidak apa. Setidaknya di sini hanya kau yang mengenalku. Aku bisa saja menceritakanmu banyak hal, asal kau bisa menutup mulutmu dan tidak memberitahu orang-orang tentang keberadaanku.”

“Tentu saja. Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus sarapan, mengingat sekarang sudah pukul setengah sepuluh pagi.”

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia mengira Mingyu akan menendangnya keluar dari sini. Tapi, Dewi Fortuna seolah benar-benar berada di pihaknya. Kalau boleh jujur, Wonwoo sendiri langsung merasa nyaman dengan sosok laki-laki itu. Seperti ia telah mengenalnya cukup lama, padahal mereka baru bertemu sekali, atau mungkin lebih bagi Mingyu. Selama ini, Wonwoo tidak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya sendiri karena tuntutan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan juga agensinya. Namun setelah berada jauh dari mereka, Wonwoo merasa ia bebas untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri.

“Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau berakhir di Kuba tanpa membawa sehelai pakaian pun di tas kecilmu itu?” tanya Mingyu sambil memasukan potongan telur mata sapinya ke mulut.

“Singkat cerita aku sebelumnya berada di New York untuk pemotretan dan aku tinggal di apartemen manager-ku. Namun banyak penguntit yang mengikutiku. Dan di menit terakhir aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semua barang-barangku, termasuk ponselku di New York dan berangkat ke Kuba seorang diri. Aku hanya membawa dompet, paspor, dan beberapa pakaian untuk satu atau dua hari. Aku benar-benar ingin berlibur tanpa ada pengikut atau apapun itu.”

“Kau bisa memesan hotel, Wonwoo. Dan kau memilih menyelinap masuk ke rumah orang tidak dikenal. Bagaimana jika bukan aku yang berada di sini? Bagaimana jika ketua dari geng mafia di Kuba yang tinggal di sini? Itu sama saja dengan mempertaruhkan nyawamu.”

Wonwoo tersenyum miring. “Aku tidak pernah takut mati, Mingyu. Kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan selama ini? Bahkan jika aku mati di tempat yang tidak orang lain ketahui, itu bukan masalah besar bagiku. Lagi pula, mereka tidak peduli, mereka hanya berpura-pura peduli lebih tepatnya.”

Seumur hidupnya, Mingyu tidak pernah berpikir akan mendengar kata-kata yang terdengar sangat putus asa seperti itu, terlebih lagi dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang merupakan artis dengan reputasi pria baik-baik dengan kelembutan hati yang luar biasa. Seolah Mingyu mendengar dari orang lain, bukan Jeon Wonwoo.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menanggapi ucapan Wonwoo seperti apa. Ternyata memang benar, orang-orang populer itu memiliki jalan pemikiran yang agak sulit dimengerti. Mingyu tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti maksud Wonwoo, tapi seperti apa kehidupannya yang sesungguhnya yang membuat Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Para selebriti mempunyai kehidupan yang berbeda di depan dan di belakang kamera dan Mingyu hanya tahu kehidupan yang pertama.

“Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa,” ucap Mingyu sangat pelan sambil meletakkan piring di depan Mingyu.

“Tidak apa. Kau tahu, aku lebih menyukai respon jujur seperti itu. Terkadang ada beberapa orang yang menyuruhku untuk selalu berpikir positif karena ucapanku yang terdengar terlalu putus asa. Mereka tidak salah, kalau boleh jujur. Hanya ucapan mereka muncul di saat yang tidak tepat. Seolah aku adalah manusia yang paling tidak bersyukur di dunia ini.”

“Aku tidak tahu permasalahanmu, tapi memang di usia kita kehidupan itu sulit. Dan sangat sulit untuk tetap berpikir positif. Setidaknya hal itu juga ku rasakan, walau bidang kita berbeda.”

Wonwoo menjentikkan jarinya menandakan persetujuan atas ucapan Mingyu tadi. Ini lah yang ia butuhkan. Sebuah validasi untuk perasaannya selama ini. Akhirnya sebuah senyum terlukis indah di wajahnya dan jujur saja membuat Mingyu sangat terpana. Setelah bertahun-tahun hanya melihat melalui layar atau majalah, saat ini ia dapat melihat senyum manis itu secara langsung. Seakan Mingyu melupakan rasa kesalnya karena ada orang lain yang tinggal bersamanya kini.

“Jadi apa rencanamu hari ini, Tuan Pilot?”

“Jangan memanggilku tuan pilot, Wonwoo. Kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku berbicara non-formal padamu sekarang,” ucap Mingyu sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya.  
Wonwoo tertawa mendengar hal itu. “Jujur saja, Mingyu. Aku lebih suka memanggilmu tuan pilot dibanding nama aslimu.”

Sejujurnya, Mingyu bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan panggilan itu karena pada akhirnya ia akan sangat menyukainya. Diberi nama panggilan khusus dari idola masa remajamu adalah suatu anugrah yang tidak akan bisa didapat dua kali. Dan Wonwoo di dunia nyata tampak lebih banyak bicara dari yang biasa Mingyu lihat di layar kaca atau layar ponselnya. Tentu saja Mingyu sangat menerima apapun yang dilakukan laki-laki itu.

“Aku akan pergi ke Havana siang ini, aku ingin mencoba beberapa makanan yang ada di pusat kota. Dan kau sebaiknya ikut denganku.”

“Aku? Untuk apa?”

Mingyu memutar bola matanya. “Jeon Wonwoo, apa kau ingin memakai baju yang sama selama dua minggu? Aku tidak akan kuat mencium bau tubuhmu nantinya. Tentu saja kau harus membeli baju untuk kau pakai. Aku sudah melihat di internet beberapa tempat yang menjual pakaian. Dan kau ke sini untuk berlibur kan? Tentu saja kau harus ikut denganku, kita nikmati kota Havana hari ini.”

“Baiklah, aku paham,” ucap Wonwoo pasrah sambil mengangguk perlahan.

* * *

Tiga hari hidup bersama Wonwoo, tiga hari pula Mingyu merasa takjub dengan segala hal yang dilakukan laki-laki itu. Mulai dari bagaimana ia mengatur rencana setiap harinya, lalu bagaimana caranya menikmati makanan, bahkan dengan hanya berjalan keluar dari kamarnya saja sudah dapat membuat Mingyu menahan napas karena ia selalu terkesima dengan apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo. Apa yang ia lihat di layar kaca benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang sebenarnya.

Biar sedikit Mingyu jabarkan seperti apa sosok nyata dari Wonwoo yang ia lihat. Laki-laki itu ternyata sangat ahli dalam beladiri. Setiap paginya setelah bangun tidur, ia selalu melatih gerakan-gerakan yang Mingyu tidak terlalu pahami. Bahkan laki-laki itu bangun lebih pagi daripada Mingyu dan melakukan olahraga hingga dua jam lamanya. Dan yang paling membuat Mingyu terkejut adalah bagaimana cara laki-laki itu berbicara. Ucapannya benar-benar tegas, bahkan terkadang ia merasa seperti sedang berdebat ketika berbicara dengan Wonwoo.

“Kau terlihat sangat terkejut ketika melihatku kemarin pagi. Santai saja, Tuan Pilot. Aku tidak akan menendang wajahmu. Apa kau terkejut karena melihat aku adalah orang yang berbeda dari yang selama ini kau lihat?”

Mingyu mengangguk singkat. “Begitu lah. Kau terlihat seperti laki-laki polos yang sangat sopan, seolah kau adalah anggota kerajaan yang tutur katanya tidak pernah salah. Ternyata kau lebih pemberani dari yang aku bayangkan.”

“Aku debut di usia empat belas, yang di mana saat itu aku masih sangat muda. Mereka membuatku terlihat seperti remaja polos yang memiliki sifat imut. Awalnya aku sendiri tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, mengingat itu sudah menjadi pekerjaanku, namun pada akhirnya aku mengalami krisis identitas. Kau bayangkan saja aku harus tetap bersifat lugu dan polos di usiaku yang menginjak 28 tahun ini. Apakah itu masuk akal?”

“Tidak. Jangan tersinggung, Wonwoo. Saat pertama kali melihatmu hari itu atau sebelum benar-benar melihat sosok dirimu yang sebenarnya, aku masih melihatmu sebagai Wonwoo yang berusia empat belas tahun. Tapi kini aku sadar, semua itu memang bukan dirimu. Mungkin kau memang punya aura menggemaskan itu, namun aku sadar bahwa Wonwoo si penyanyi sangat berbeda dengan Wonwoo si manusia biasa. Aku rasa aku lebih menyukai Wonwoo si manusia biasa karena kau sangat realistis. Berbicara denganmu rasanya seperti berbicara dengan rekan lama yang hampir tidak pernah bertemu.”

Mingyu tidak pernah mengada-ada tentang ucapannya. Kalau ia bisa memilih, ia akan memilih sosok Wonwoo di balik layar. Ia suka Wonwoo yang polos dan terlihat seperti anggota kerajaan, tapi ia lebih menyukai Wonwoo yang apa adanya, rasanya memang seperti ia sudah lama kenal dengan laki-laki berkacamata itu. Tidak pernah bisa Mingyu bayangkan seperti apa perasaan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya karena ia harus menjadi orang lain selama bertahun-tahun dan baru bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

“Mingyu,” panggil laki-laki itu.

“Hmm?”

“Apa kehadiranku selama ini mengganggu?”

Mingyu menggeleng. “Sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja aku sedikit terkejut di awal, mungkin juga kecewa. Tapi ternyata kau cukup menyenangkan, aku rasa hal itu bukan masalah besar. Maksudku tinggal denganmu selama beberapa hari ini bukanlah masalah besar.”

“Jika suatu hari aku mengejutkanmu, aku harap kau tidak akan menendangku pergi. Oke?”

Mingyu tidak mengerti maksud perkataan laki-laki itu. Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk untuk menyatakan persetujuannya pada ucapan Wonwoo.

* * *

Tapi pada akhirnya Mingyu mengerti.

Suatu malam, setelah menjalani hari yang panjang mengitari Santiago de Cuba bersama Wonwoo, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat, namun pikirannya tidak bisa diam seolah terus berlari di dalam kepalanya tanpa ada keinginan untuk beristirahat. Alhasil laki-laki itu hanya berdiam diri sambil menatap acara televisi yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali. Semuanya sangat monoton, sampai akhirnya Mingyu mendengar suara yang terdengar seperti teriakan dari kamar Wonwoo. 

Mingyu menjadi panik, itu sudah pasti. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan rasa takutnya, laki-laki itu langsung berlari menuju kamar Wonwoo dan masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Laki-laki itu dapat melihat Wonwoo yang benar-benar terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas. Ini lah yang Wonwoo maksud hari itu. Hal ini yang tentunya membuat Mingyu terkejut.

“Wonwoo! Bangun!” ucap Mingyu sambil menggoyangkan badan laki-laki itu berkali-kali. 

Butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Wonwoo tersadar dari mimpi buruk yang ia alami. Saat ia tersadar, tubuhnya benar-benar basah oleh keringat, padahal saat itu pendingin ruangannya menyala. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja melakukan olahraga berat.

“Mingyu…” lirihnya.

“Apa yang bisa ku bantu, Won?”

“Obat penenangku… di sana,” ucap Wonwoo sambil menunjuk meja di dekat pintu kamarnya.

Dengan sigap Mingyu berjalan menuju meja itu dan mengambil obat yang berada di atas meja dan juga segelas air mineral yang ada di sana. Ia langsung membantu Wonwoo untuk meminum obatnya. Jujur saja, Mingyu sudah sangat panik saat ini, namun ia berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. Setelah Wonwoo tampak lebih tenang, ia pun beranjak untuk meninggalkan laki-laki itu, namun belum sempat Mingyu benar-benar pergi, Wonwoo menahan pergelangan tangannya.

“ _Stay_ ,” ucapnya singkat.

Terkejut? Sangat. Dengan sedikit ragu Mingyu merbahkan dirinya di samping Wonwoo. Laki-laki di sebelahnya itu sedang mencoba untuk tertidur kembali, namun tampaknya ia kesulitan. Secara tidak sadar, Mingyu menjalankan jarinya pada surai hitam milik Wonwoo sambil menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada adiknya saat masih kecil dahulu. Wonwoo memang sudah berusia 28 tahun, namun ada sisi dari dirinya yang akan selalu seperti anak-anak di mata Mingyu.

Entah apa yang kini merasuki Mingyu, laki-laki itu mendekat pada Wonwoo dan mendekap tubuh laki-laki itu dengan erat sambil masih mengelus perlahan kepala Wonwoo. Berapa malam yang harus Wonwoo lewati dengan kondisi seperti ini? Apakah hal ini sudah seperti suatu hal yang wajar di kehidupan Wonwoo? Andai Mingyu bisa selalu berada di sisi laki-laki itu agar ia tidak lagi mengalami mimpi buruk seperti tadi. Karena apa yang ia lihat tadi benar-benar mengerikan.

Keduanya pada akhrinya terlelap dengan Mingyu yang masih memeluk tubuh Wonwoo hingga pagi tiba. Ketika ia membuka matanya pertama kali, Wonwoo cukup terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya. Kepalanya berusaha keras untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi hingga ia melihat Mingyu memeluknya pagi ini. Ia pun tersadar bahwa semalam ia mengalami mimpi buruk seperti biasanya.

“Kau sudah terbangun rupanya?” ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba dan membuat Wonwoo terkejut setengah mati.

“Apa aku merepotkanmu semalam?” tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng. “Tidak. Itu bukan masalah besar. Apa keadaanmu sudah lebih baik?”

“Begitulah…” ucap Wonwoo sedikit menggantung, namun ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Mingyu, terima kasih untuk apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku tadi malam. Selama ini mimpi burukku cukup parah ditambah lagi aku tinggal sendiri jadi aku harus mengurus diriku sendiri. Setelah minum obat penenang aku juga sulit untuk kembali tidur. Tapi tadi malam kau berhasil membuatku kembali tidur, itu sangat luar biasa. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih padamu.”

Mendengar hal itu Mingyu tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Selama ia tinggal bersama Wonwoo, Mingyu benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh dirinya untuk membantu laki-laki itu memulihkan keadaannya yang ternyata lebih kacau dari pada yang Mingyu duga. Dan dari dalam dirinya sendiri pun, Mingyu membantunya bukan karena Wonwoo adalah idolanya, namun karena memang Wonwoo telah menjadi seorang teman dekat bagi Mingyu. 

Mingyu berpikir sejenak. “Aku rasa kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun.”

“Tidak. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Apapun, beri aku tugas apapun. Mencuci piring, menjemur baju, membuat sarapan, atau apapun itu terserah padamu.”

“Kalau begitu, hari ini aku mau kau menemaniku untuk mencari Fricase de Pollo. Aku telah meninginkan makanan itu sejak hari pertamaku di sini. Aku rasa kau harus membantuku tentang hal itu kali ini.”

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu Mingyu adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan pernah merepotkan orang lain. Bahkan permintaannya sendiri pun masih dapat Wonwoo nikmati. Berkeliling Kuba untuk mencari Fricase de Pollo? Itu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan, melainkan sebuah ajakan bagi Wonwoo. Laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil menghorma kecil pada Mingyu yang menandakan persetujuannya akan permintaan laki-laki itu.

“ _Anything for you, Sir_.”

* * *

Seumur hidupnya, hal yang tidak pernah bisa Mingyu lakukan adalah berbohong. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang berisi kebohongan manis pada orang-orang. Ia juga akan selalu blak-blakan tentang apapun yang ia rasakan. Namun belakangan ini ia seolah kehilangan jati dirinya yang itu. Ia terlalu sering berbohong tentang apa yang ia rasakan dan bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apapun pada dirinya.

Tapi tidak dengan perasaannya pada Wonwoo.

Untuk hal itu ia akan menambahkan sebuah pengecualian. Ia tidak akan berbohong kalau ia mulai menyukai Wonwoo. Ia selalu menyukainya sejak dulu, namun kali ini tentu saja berbeda. Ia menyukai Wonwoo sebagai laki-laki, bukan sebagai idola yang ia rela datangi konsernya di tengah jadwalnya yang padat. Ia menyukai Wonwoo yang suka minum cokelat hangat di pagi hari. Ia menyukai Wonwoo yang selalu bersemangat ketika melihat kucing di jalanan saat berjalan bersama Mingyu.

Intinya, Mingyu sangat menyukai Wonwoo karena ia menjadi dirinya sendiri. Namun Mingyu kembali berpikir, apakah ini semua akan berhasil? Maksudnya, ia hanyalah manusia biasa dan Wonwoo adalah seseorang dengan hal yang sangat luar biasa. Ia seorang bintang terkenal, bukankah itu sedikit tidak mungkin untuk menjadi nyata? Tinggal bersama dengannya kini saja terasa seperti mimpi.

“Belakangan ini kau sering melamun. Apa yang ada di dalam otakmu itu?” tanya Wonwoo sambil menyodorkan sekotak susu cokelat ke hadapan Mingyu. 

“Wonwoo.”

“Iya?”

Mingyu menarik napas, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. “Kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu apakah itu masuk akal? Apakah terdengar aneh?”

“Bukankah kau selalu menyukaiku sejak dulu? Pertanyaanmu cukup aneh, Tuan Pilot,” jawab Wonwoo sambil tertawa kecil.

“Aku menyukaimu sebagai laki-laki, Jeon Wonwoo. Sebelumnya aku memang menyukaimu sebagai idolaku yang memberikanku dukungan secara tidak langsung, namun kini berbeda. Aku rasa aku menyukaimu bukan karena kau adalah idolaku. Aku menyukai Jeon Wonwoo yang selalu membaca buku setelah hari panjang yang kita lewati. Dan juga Jeon Wonwoo yang ketika menggoreng telur selalu bersenandung. Tak lupa Wonwoo yang sangat menyukai susu cokelat. Rasanya aku hampir gila setiap kali melihatmu melakukan sesuatu yang menggemaskan.”

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu tanpa jeda, napas Mingyu tersengal-sengal seolah telah melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat berat. Ia tidak tahu dari mana datangnya rasa berani yang ia miliki saat ini. Mungkin saja setelah ini Wonwoo akan menendangnya dengan kemampuan taekwondo-nya atau tidak mengajaknya berbicara hingga kepulangannya ke Korea nanti. Saat ini Mingyu hanya ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri karena rasa malunya.

Bagaimana dengan Wonwoo? Ia hanya diam. Benar-benar diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun setelah Mingyu mengatakan semua kata-kata itu. Apakah ia menyukai Mingyu juga? Iya. Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu. Hidup bersamanya selama sembilan hari membuat laki-laki itu merasa senang karena telah menemukan orang yang membantunya untuk melupakan sedikit masalahnya. Namun ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal lain selain menyukai Mingyu karena kebaikan hatinya. Entahlah, mengenai perasaan Wonwoo sangat-sangat bodoh dan tidak berpengalaman.

“Mingyu,” ucap Wonwoo dengan nada datar.

“Kenapa? Apa ucapanku salah? Tolong jangan tendang aku. Aku masih ingin menghidupi keponakan-keponakanku.”

“Siapa yang akan menendangmu, bodoh. Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku hanya karena kau telah tinggal bersamaku selama sembilan hari? Maaf kalau terdengar kasar, tapi rasanya cukup tidak masuk akal. Kau bahkan belum terlalu mengenalku. Apa yang kau lihat selama beberapa hari ke belakang hanya sebagian kecil bagian dari sosok asli Jeon Wonwoo. Apakah kau akan bertahan jika aku membuka diriku lebih banyak lagi? Belum tentu, Mingyu.”

Mingyu menghela napas. “Apa ini artinya kau menolakku? Apakah kau tidak menyukaiku bahkan sedikit?”

“Bukan, kalau kau berpikir seperti itu kau benar-benar kacau, Tuan Pilot. Aku menyukaimu, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak menyukai laki-laki hampir sempurna sepertimu. Tapi jika kita ingin benar-benar menyukai satu sama lain, kita butuh waktu. Waktu sembilan hari terlalu singkat, Mingyu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu makanan favoritmu hingga saat ini. Aku terlalu takut dengan hal yang terburu-buru. Kejadian yang menimpaku dan Seungcheol beberapa waktu yang lalu membuatku sedikit takut. Kita sangat terburu-buru dalam hal apapun sehingga pada akhirnya kita tidak bisa menerima satu sama lain dan hal itu tidak baik, Mingyu. Lihatlah diriku sekarang. Aku tidak ingin hubunganku dan dirimu akan berakhir seperti itu pula. Sulit menemukan orang sepertimu di dunia ini.”

Tentu saja Mingyu terlalu terburu-buru. Ia benar-benar sulit untuk menahan perasaannya untuk dirinya sendiri, apalagi ketika menyangkut tentang Jeon Wonwoo. Ditambah lagi Wonwoo baru mengalami sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terkait urusan percintaan. Tentu saja laki-laki itu masih butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Mingyu sangat menghargai Wonwoo yang berusaha untuk jujur mengenai apa yang ia rasakan.

“Maafkan aku,” ucap Mingyu dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

“Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Mingyu. Perasaan itu adalah sesuatu yang memang sulit sekali ditahan. Tapi kita memang tidak bisa terburu-buru. Semakin kau terburu-buru dalam menyimpulkan suatu perasaan, semakin besar kemungkinan kau akan salah mengartikannya. Aku rasa kau—ralat kita hanya butuh lebih banyak waktu.”

Mingyu mengangguk paham. “Terima kasih karena tidak menendangku dan menolakku secara kasar.”

* * *

Pada kenyataannya, Mingyu tidak punya lebih banyak waktu lagi. Hari ini telah memasuki hari kesepuluh mereka bersama atau hari kesebelas Mingyu berada di tempat ini. Ia masih memiliki tiga hari lagi sebelum kembali ke negara asalnya. Kalau dihitung, sebenarnya sudah banyak hal yang ia lakukan bersama Wonwoo. Mulai dari mengunjungi berbagai pantai, berdansa di sebuah club di pusat kota Havana, mengitari Havana hingga tengah malam menuju pagi, dan berbagai macam hal lainnya. Namun Mingyu selalu merasa kurang dan tidak punya lebih banyak waktu.

Ia tidak akan pernah siap melihat bagaimana pada akhirnya ia akan pergi meninggalkan Kuba dengan sejuta kenangan berharga dan juga Wonwoo yang telah mengisi kekosongannya selama beberapa hari ke belakang ini. Mingyu tidak akan pernah siap mengetahui kenyataan bahwa setelah hari keempat belas ia dan Wonwoo akan menjadi diri mereka masing-masing lagi. Wonwoo si penyanyi kebanggaan Korea dan Mingyu si pilot yang akan kembali berurusan dengan suami pengangguran saudara perempuannya.

“Kau sedang apa?” tanya Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo menggunakan laptop Mingyu.

“Mencari namaku di internet. Kenapa?”

“Kau serius? Kau tahu kan kalau kau bisa melihat komentar jahat di sana? Usahamu untuk menyembuhkan diri selama ini bisa sia-sia dalam sekejap, Jeon Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo tertawa cukup keras, padahal tidak ada hal lucu menurut Mingyu. “Kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku ya, Tuan Pilot? Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan komentar jahat. Hanya saja aku ingin tahu apakah menghilangnya diriku ini sudah tersebar hingga seluruh Korea. Dan kau harus lihat ini. Mereka mulai menulis berita aneh tentangku. Bahkan ada yang menyebutkan bahwa aku diculik alien. Omong kosong macam apa itu? Aku mulai kasihan pada penggemarku yang khawatir akan kehadiranku. Sayangnya aku tidak membawa ponselku sekarang.”

Laki-laki itu masih terfokus pada layar laptop di depannya dan tidak menghiraukan Mingyu yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Jika mengingat kembali cerita-cerita yang dilontarkan Wonwoo sebelum laki-laki itu tidur, Mingyu akan selalu berpikir berapa banyak hal yang selama ini Wonwoo tahan? Semua komentar negatif yang bahkan muncul dari keluarganya sendiri, kehilangan orang yang ia sangat cintai, waktu istirahat yang tidak pernah cukup karena latihan yang keras. Laki-laki itu sangat kuat walau terkadang fisiknya berkata sebaliknya.

“Mingyu,” panggil Wonwoo.

“Iya?”

“Aku ingin meminjam ponselmu untuk menghubungi manager-ku. Aku rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk memberi kabar padanya.”

Entah kenapa ketika mendengar hal tersebut, Mingyu rasanya sedikit tidak rela. Ketika Wonwoo menghubungi manager-nya itu artinya perpisahan antara dirinya dan Wonwoo akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Namun Mingyu bisa apa selain mengijinkan ponselnya berada di tangan Wonwoo. “Tentu saja kau boleh. Ini sudah sepuluh hari, aku yakin ia akan sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu, Wonwoo. Ini gunakan lah, hubungi managermu demi kebaikanmu juga.”

Setelah memberikan ponselnya, Mingyu hanya diam dan sesekali memperhatikan Wonwoo sambil memakan serealnya. Sekarang pukul delapan pagi, kemungkinan pukul sembilan malam di Korea. Namun Mingyu sendiri tidak tahu di mana posisi manager Wonwoo saat ini. Ah, mengapa ia harus repot-repot memikirkan hal itu. Melihat Wonwoo yang cukup gelisah ketika menunggu jawaban membuat Mingyu sendiri ikut gelisah. Namun tak beberapa lama ia dapat melihat tubuh laki-laki itu sedikit tersentak.

“Soonyoung? Ini aku Wonwoo, maaf aku baru menghubungimu dan membuatmu khawatir. Tapi bisakah kita bicara melalui video call?”

Lawan bicara Wonwoo di ujung telepon mengucapkan beberapa kata yang Mingyu tak dapat dengar dengan jelas, namun Mingyu tahu lawan bicara Wonwoo adalah seorang laki-laki dan terdengar sangat panik. Sebenarnya Mingyu merasa tidak enak hati harus memperhatikan percakapan antara Wonwoo dan manager-nya, tapi dalam hati ia juga penasaran dan juga suara panggilan itu akhirnya terdengar jelas oleh Mingyu karena Wonwoo menggunakan pengeras suara.

“ _Kau dimana, Wonwoo? Bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkanku seorang diri di New York tanpa memberitahu apapun. Kau masih punya akal sehat kan?_ ”

Wonwoo tertawa seolah tidak merasa bersalah. “Hei, tenangkan dirimu, Soonyoung. Aku di sini aman tanpa luka sedikit pun. Ada orang baik yang bersedia untuk menampungku dan membiarkanku untuk menikmati hidup walau sesaat. Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu sangat cemas dan juga pastinya CEO kita sudah memberimu banyak kata-kata sejak kepergianmu. Untuk itu, kau boleh mendatangiku ke sini. Pintu tempat tinggalku terbuka lebar untukmu.”

“ _Tentu saja aku harus mendatangimu, bodoh. Kau dimana sekarang? Jeju? Gangwon? Daegu?_ ”

“Tidak. Aku tidak berada di Korea. Aku berada di Kuba,” ucap Wonwoo santai.

Mingyu tidak menyangka laki-laki itu akan mengatakan dengan jujur ditambah dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang santai namun terkesan menyebalkan. Mingyu dapat melihat wajah manager Wonwoo yang terkejut bukan main sampai ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. “ _JEON WONWOO! KAU SUDAH GILA? Bagaimana kau bisa terdampar di sana? Aku tahu kau kaya dan nyawamu cukup banyak, tapi apakah kau berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum ke sana? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti dirimu_.”

“Aku akan kirim alamat tempat tinggalku di sini. Sebaiknya kau cepat datang ke sini karena orang yang menampungku akan segera kembali ke negara asalnya. Setelah kau sampai di sini, aku rasa kita bisa berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Simpan kontak ini, karena aku akan menghubungimu dengan kontak ini. Ah, satu hal lagi. Jika kau ingin ke sini, jangan bawa ponselku. Aku tidak ingin melihat benda itu di hadapanku.”

“ _Baiklah, Tuan Banyak Permintaan. Aku akan mencari penerbangan tercepat ke Kuba. Mungkin aku akan sampai besok? Jika semuanya lancar._ ”

“Baiklah, sampai bertemu. Aku akan menunggu kehadiranmu,” ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum miring dan membuat Mingyu bergidik ngeri. Sebenarnya apa isi otak laki-laki itu? Setelah selesai melakukan panggilan bersama managernya, Wonwoo bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Kalau boleh jujur, kali ini Wonwoo benar-benar terlihat seperti seekor kucing yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ditambah lagi matanya yang menyipit membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti hewat berkaki empat dan berambut halus tersebut. Menyadari bahwa dirinya diperhatikan Wonwoo pun memberi tatapan kesalnya pada Mingyu. Sementara Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil.

“Apa?” tanya Wonwoo datar.

“Kau seperti kucing yang baru bangun tidur.”

Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya. “Kita hari ini hanya akan berkeliling di Havana saja, kan? Aku ingin beristirahat lebih banyak pagi ini. Jika kau membutuhkanku, aku akan berada di kamar.”

Lagi dan lagi Mingyu dibuat kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap Wonwoo. Benar-benar, ia bisa membuat Mingyu kebingungan setengah mati karena ucapannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin padahal sebelumnya ia sangat menggemaskan. Belum sempat Mingyu menjawab, Wonwoo telah meninggalkannya seorang diri di ruang utama. Dari pada pusing memikirkan Wonwoo, Mingyu memilih untuk menonton acara televisi tanpa mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada teman satu rumahnya itu.

Setelah masuk ke kamar, Wonwoo mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mencari barang yang selama ini ia selalu bawa kemana pun. Kamera. Benda itu satu-satunya yang ia bawa selain bajunya ketika berangkat ke Kuba. Ia mungkin bisa tidak membawa ponselnya, namun kamera adalah suatu kewajiban karena pada akhirnya ia harus mengabadikan momen yang ada ketika ia berlibur. Wonwoo suka mengumpulkan kenang-kenangan berupa gambar karena baginya dengan melihat gambar itu saja sudah dapat membuatnya merasakan suatu suasana yang pernah ia alami.

Termasuk bersama Mingyu.

Sambil berbaring di atas kasurnya, Wonwoo menekan tombol kameranya dan melihat gambar apa saja yang ia ambil. Tentu saja gambar pemandangan adalah yang terbanyak. Apalagi ketika ia berkeliling di kota Havana, ia mengambil banyak sekali gambar. Mulai dari pedagang yang ada di pinggir jalan, lalu anak-anak yang sedang bermain, barang-barang yang dijual oleh pedagang, hingga bangunan-bangunan klasik yang berada di pusat kota.

Namun ada hal yang tak kalah banyak dengan foto kota Havana. Apalagi kalau bukan foto sosok Kim Mingyu yang jumlahnya hampir sama dengan foto-foto tadi. Wonwoo memandang foto di mana Mingyu sedang bercengkrama sambil tersenyum dengan salah seorang pedagang ketika mereka berkeliling. Laki-laki itu tidak bisa berbohong bahwa Mingyu memiliki senyum yang manis dan akan selalu memikat Wonwoo. Ia tidak berbohong ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai Mingyu.

Ada suatu hal dalam diri Wonwoo yang menginginkan dirinya untuk memutar kembali waktu yang ia miliki agar ia dapat bertemu Mingyu lebih awal. Mungkin jika ia bertemu Mingyu lebih awal, ia tidak perlu mengalami kegagalan hubungannya bersama Seungcheol, mungkin ia tidak perlu sibuk menghindar dari media, mungkin ia akan dapat tidur dengan tenang setelah mimpi-mimpi buruknya di malam hari.

Tapi semesta ini memang suka bermain-main dengannya. Ia baru saja bertemu Mingyu, namun ia telah jatuh cinta. Tidak sampai di sana, ia harus menelan kenyataan bahwa dirinya dan Mingyu sesaat lagi akan menjadi orang asing karena mereka menjalani dua kehidupan yang berbeda. Jika ia bisa memilih, ia ingin berada di sini lebih lama dengan Mingyu dan melupakan sedikit pekerjaannya yang membuatnya tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri. Karena berada di tempat ini bersama Mingyu telah mengembalikan jati dirinya yang asli. 

Kalau boleh jujur, ia menyesal harus menolak secara halus perasaan Mingyu ketika ia juga memiliki rasa yang sama. Namun itu semua demi kebaikan mereka berdua. Wonwoo tidak ingin kehidupan mereka berjalan tidak lancar hanya karena maslaah perasaan saja. Apalagi umur mereka sudah hampir menyentuh kepala tiga yang di mana artinya tidak ada lagi waktu untuk bermain dan berandai-andai tentang kisah cinta seperti di negeri dongeng. Saat ini yang Wonwoo ingin lakukan adalah menikmati sisa waktu yang ia miliki bersama Mingyu dan melakukan semua hal yang ada di daftar keinginannya sebelum Mingyu kembali ke Korea.

* * *

Hari ketiga belas.

Semakin dekat dengan jadwal kepulangannya, Mingyu semakin gelisah. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang aneh menjalar di dalam tubuhnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya, tapi yang ia tahu bahwa ini semua berkaitan dengan Wonwoo. Ia masih belum siap untuk berpisah dengan laki-laki itu, walau tampaknya Wonwoo biasa saja menghadapi hari-hari terakhir mereka bersama. 

Pagi ini Wonwoo ijin pergi sebentar untuk membeli susu cokelat favoritnya. Namun sepertinya laki-laki itu cukup betah berada di kafe yang letaknya dekat dengan homestay mereka. Buktinya, hingga saat ini Wonwoo belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Mingyu melihat jam dan ternyata jarum menunjuk ke angka sembilan. Sudah satu jam Wonwoo belum kembali, semoga saja laki-laki itu tidak tersesat ditambah lagi ia tidak membawa ponsel sama sekali.

Di tengah lamunannya, Mingyu dikejutkan oleh suara bel yang terdengar dari pintu depan tempatnya menginap. Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini? Apakah Mark? Tapi jika Mark memiliki urusan dengannya, pasti laki-laki itu akan menelepon terlebih dahulu. Apa jangan-jangan polisi yang ingin menahannya karena Mingyu dianggap sebagai imigran gelap? Ah, pusing memikirkan alasan tidak logisnya, Mingyu langsung berjalan ke pintu depan. Ketika ia membuka pintu itu, ia cukup terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

“Kau pasti Kwon Soonyoung, manager Wonwoo. Benar kan?”

“Ah, iya benar. Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi siapa dirimu?”

“Aku Kim Mingyu, orang yang menampung Wonwoo selama berada di sini. Ah, omong-omong aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Wonwoo. Umur kita sama, lebih baik kau berbicara secara santai saja padaku, tidak perlu terlalu formal.”

“Dimana Wonwoo?” tanya Soonyoung sedikit kebingungan.

“Wonwoo sedang membeli susu cokelat di kafe dekat sini, mungkin ia akan kembali sebentar lagi. Lebih baik kau menunggu di dalam, aku akan membuatkanmu minuman segar untuk mengawali harimu sambil menunggu Wonwoo datang.”

Laki-laki bermata sipit itu mengangguk paham dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu sambil melihat sekeliling. Rumah ini benar-benar rapi, tidak terlihat seperti rumah orang yang sedang berlibur yang biasanya akan sangat berantakan karena pemiliknya sibuk berjalan-jalan tanpa memikirkan keadaan tempat tinggalnya. Yang Soonyoung tahu, tidak mungkin Wonwoo yang membersihkan rumah ini karena dirinya pasti mudah lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan.

“Mingyu, apakah kau rutin membersihkan tempat ini?”

“Iya, ketika aku bosan aku senang melakukan pembersihan. Kenapa kau bertanya?”

“Wonwoo disarankan untuk tinggal di lingkungan yang bersih dan minim sampah agar pikirannya tidak ikut kacau. Aku rasa ia bertemu dengan orang yang tepat karena tempat tinggalmu ini sangat bersih. Untuk orang yang sibuk berlibur, kau masih sempat memperhatikan kebersihan tempat tinggalmu, aku rasa kau laki-laki yang sangat baik,” ucap Soonyoung panjang lebar.

Merasa malu dengan pujian yang diberikan Soonyoung, Mingyu hanya tersenyum malu sa,bil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal. Sambil mengobrol, Mingyu menyuguhkan minuman dingin yang ia janjikan pada Soonyoung sebelumnya. Ia mengira manager Wonwoo itu adalah orang yang cukup galak, ternyata dugaannya salah. Soonyoung cukup banyak bicara dan melontarkan beberapa fakta yang sebelumnya Mingyu tidak ketahui. Obrolan mereka tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mendnegar suara pintu dibuka.

“Oh, lihat siapa yang datang,” ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Soonyoung?” tanya Wonwoo sedikit terkejut.

“Hai, Won. Lama tidak bertemu denganmu.”

Laki-laki berkacamata itu langsung memeluk Soonyoung seolah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun. Bagi Wonwoo, Soonyoung bukan hanya seorang manager. Ia adalah sahabat kecilnya, orang yang membantunya bangkit dari masalah, dan sosok yang menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengurus semua hal tentang Wonwoo ketika ia tahu semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Wonwoo itu cukup sulit diatasi. Rasa bersalah dalam diri Wonwoo cukup besar karena telah meninggalkan Soonyoung kebingungan seorang diri.

“Mingyu, apa kau keberatan jika aku dan Soonyoung mengobrol berdua saja di balkon?” tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah polosnya.

“Tentu saja tidak, kau bisa melakukan apapun. Aku akan menunggu di sini, kalian bisa mengobrol di balkon. Ah, aku akan membuat sarapan yang cukup terlambat. Jika sudah selesai, kalian bisa langsung menuju ke ruang makan.”

Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergantian dengan tatapan bingungnya. Namun belum sempat laki-laki itu berpikir lebih jauh, Wonwoo mengucapkan terima kasih pada Mingyu dan menarik tangan Soonyoung untuk menuju ke balkon yang biasa Wonwoo gunakan untuk berpikir di pagi hari. Harus Soonyoung akui bahwa tempat tinggal Wonwoo di sini luar biasa nyaman. Pantas saja ia nampak sangat segar hari ini.

“Jadi siapa laki-laki itu dan bagaimana kau bisa berakhir bersamanya di sini?” tanya Soonyoung tanpa basa-basi.

“Namanya Kim Mingyu. Dia seorang pilot, usianya sama denganku. Saat aku datang ke sini aku benar-benar putus asa, kau tahu. Aku tidak mencari hotel, hanya berjalan tanpa arah dan sebuah ide gila muncul di kepalaku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memasuki salah satu homestay dari sekian banyak yang ada di sini. Ternyata aku dipertemukan dengannya, awalnya ia terlihat tidak senang dengan kehadiranku. Setelah aku tahu, ia ternyata adalah salah satu penggemarku. Bersyukur ia adalah orang baik yang tidak menendangku keluar.”

“Lalu?”

“Tujuanku dan Mingyu sama, Soonyoung. Kita sama-sama ingin kabur dari kehidupan yang terkadang menyebalkan ini. Mingyu punya masalah keluarga dan pekerjaan yang membuatnya muak. Aku punya beban pekerjaan dan juga butuh penyegaran setelah patah hatiku. Aku dan dirinya melakukan banyak hal selama di sini kau tahu. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat keren, mencoba makanan enak, berburu barang yang menarik. Mingyu juga sangat sederhana, namun semua hal yang ia lakukan entah kenapa bisa seolah membantuku sembuh. Dan juga…”

Soonyoung mengerutkan alisnya. “Dan juga apa?”

Wonwoo menarik napasnya sesaat sebelum memulai ucapannya. “Kau tahu aku selalu mengalami mimpi buruk di beebrapa kesempatan. Sebelumnya aku tidak akan bisa tidur setelah mengalaminya, namun hari itu Mingyu membuatku dapat tidur dengan lelap setelah mimpi buruk itu. Ia membantuku untuk mengembalikan diriku yang telah lama hilang. Aku hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang sebaik itu selain dirimu. Namun Mingyu seolah hadir tanpa disengaja membuatku berpikir mungkin liburanku kali ini akan memperbaiki hal yang rusak dalam tubuhku.”

Laki-laki bermata sipit itu sedikit menyetujui ucapan Wonwoo. Dari pertemuan pertamanya tadi bersama Mingyu, laki-laki itu sudah meninggalkan kesan yang sangat baik di mata Soonyoung. Ia selalu berusaha untuk membuat kehadiran orang lain itu menyenangkan. Keduanya kembali membicarakan beberapa hal mengenai liburan Wonwoo di sini dan juga sosok Mingyu yang selalu menjadi bagian dari Wonwoo beberapa hari ini.

Soonyoung juga berdiskusi mengenai kepulangan mereka ke Korea karena esok hari Mingyu akan kembali, apakah Wonwoo akan ikut kembali juga ke Korea atau tidak. Ternyata laki-laki itu memilih untuk menetap di sini sekitar beberapa hari lagi. Ia masih butuh menyembuhkan dirinya dari hiruk pikuk kota Seoul yang membuat kepalanya terasa seperti akan pecah. Meskipun tidak bersama Mingyu, ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. 

“Won,” panggil Soonyoung.

“Kenapa?”

“Kau dan Mingyu… apakah kalian jatuh cinta? Matamu benar-benar tidak pandai berbohong. Aku sudah mengenalmu selama bertahun-tahun, Won. Dan Mingyu, oh laki-laki itu tampak selalu berbinar saat membicarakan dirimu.”

Pertanyaan Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Wonwoo hampir saja terjungkal. Ia benar-tenar terdiam setelah medengar pertanyaan itu. Kalau ia mengaku Soonyoung pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Tapi kalau ia tidak mengaku, Soonyoung pasti tahu kalau Wonwoo berbohong. Laki-laki itu seolah menunggu sebuah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. 

“Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Mingyu menyukaiku, ia telah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya. Ia menyukaiku sebagai sosok laki-laki, bukan sebagai idolanya. Dan aku… aku juga menyukainya, aku juga telah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya. Siapa yang tidak akan menyukai Mingyu? Ia sempurna. Tapi dengan kondisi kita saat ini, aku meragukan semua hal akan berjalan sempurna. Semua ini terasa begitu cepat dan membuatku takut. Bayang-bayang kegagalam hubunganku dan Seungcheol seolah selalu muncul.”

“Tapi ia adalah Mingyu, bukan Seungcheol. Mereka jelas dua orang yang berbeda. Siapa yang tahu kalau kali ini kau akan berhasil membangun hubungan baru?”

Wonwoo menggeleng. “Entahlah. Aku juga tidak ingin memberikan harapan lebih pada Mingyu dengan menyuruhnya untuk menungguku. Aku menolaknya dengan alasan tadi. Dia tampak paham poin dari ucapanku. Saat mengetahui ia paham maksudku, entah mengapa rasanya menjadi semakin menyakitkan. Ia terlalu baik padaku, seolah ia rela melakukan apapun untukku namun karena keadaan ini ia tidak bisa menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius denganku.”

“Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sebelum ia kembali ke Korea? Tidak mungkin kau tidak melakukan apapun. Yah, terkecuali kau bodoh, hal itu mungkin akan terjadi.”

“Ada hal yang akan aku lakukan bersamanya sore ini, lebih baik kau menunggu di sini saja atau kembali ke hotelmu untuk beristirahat.”

Soonyoung menyetujui hal itu karena ia tahu Wonwoo sendiri sebenarnya pasti telah menyiapkan suatu skenario di kepalanya yang ajaib itu.

* * *

Jika bisa menyebutkan hal terbaik yang pernah Mingyu alami, bertemu dengan Wonwoo adalah hal yang ia dapat tempatkan di nomor satu. Bahkan menjadi kapten pilot di usia muda akan kalah posisinya dengan bertemu Wonwoo. Jika waktu dan jarak bisa Mingyu beli, mungkin dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya ia akan membeli hal itu. Namun tentu saja ia tidak bisa lakukan. Alih-alih berandai-andai tentang sesuatu yang tidak pasti, Mingyu memilih untuk melakukan hal yang akan membuatnya jauh lebih baik. Seperti mengambil gambar Wonwoo secara diam-diam misalnya.

“Kau suka sekali mengambil gambarku. Apakah kau akan menjualnya di situs penggemarku?” tanya Wonwoo sambil sedikit merengut.

“Tentu saja tidak! Ini adalah koleksi pribadiku jika suatu saat aku merindukanmu.”

Wonwoo menghela napas sesaat. “Semua ini terasa sangat cepat bukan? Sepertinya baru kemarin kau menatapku dengan tatapan membunuhmu itu, lalu kau membuatkanku sarapan setiap pagi, oh jangan lupakan jalan-jalan tengah malam kita di Santiago de Cuba. Ternyata besok kau sudah harus kembali ke Korea dan meninggalkanku bersama Soonyoung di sini. Tidak bisakah kau berada di sini lebih lama lagi?”

“Sayangnya pekerjaanku telah menungguku dengan sangat setia, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku sudah katakana padamu, jika aku bisa menghabiskan seumur hidupku denganmu, tentu saja aku menginginkan hal itu. Namun sayangnya kita terjebak dalam situasi bodoh ini dan hanya keajaiban yang akan mengubah keadaan kita.”

Mendadak Wonwoo merasa sedih dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Mingyu. Ucapannya tadi terdengar sangat nyata dan juga menyakitkan di saat yang bersamaan. Mereka pun berhenti untuk duduk dan menyaksikan matahari terbenam di El Morro, tempat yang pernah dijadikan sebagai lokasi syuting salah satu drama Korea yang dibintangi Park Bogum dan Song Hye Kyo. Wonwoo tidak menyangka kalau hari ini ia berada di sini bersama Mingyu dan duduk di temoat yang sama seperti yang ia lihat di layar kaca.

“Seandainya kita bertemu suatu hari nanti, apakah kau akan mengingatku?” tanya Wonwoo.

“Kau tidak perlu bertanya tentang hal itu karena jawabannya adalah tentu saja aku akan mengingatmu. Aku akan tetap mencari wajahmu di tengah keramaian. Aku akan tetap mencari beritamu di dunia maya. Aku akan tetap mendengar lagumu dan berandai-andai kalau kau menyanyikan lagu itu untukku seperti yang kau lakukan tadi malam. Jujur saja, aku akan melakukan apapun agar tetap bisa melihat wajahmu dan mengingat semua hal yang pernah kita lakukan. Kini giliranku yang bertanya. Apakah kau akan mengingatku jika kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti?”

Wonwoo mengangguk untuk menyatakan jawabannya. “Aku tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi karena pada akhirnya kita akan sama-sama sibuk dengan realita kita masing-masing. Aku akan melaksanakan tur dunia dalam beberapa waktu ke depan. Kau tentunya akan sibuk mengudara hingga tidak sempat mengecek ponselmu. Namun aku selalu berharap kalau kita akan bertemu lagi pada akhirnya. Karena dampak yang kau berikan akan sulit ku lupakan.”

Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mengerti bagaimana suasana di antara keduanya menjadi semakin sedih. Sebelum hari ini datang keduanya selalu bertingkah baik-baik saja, seolah perpisahan mereka bukanlah hal besar. Namun kini mereka sadar kalau perpisahan mereka pastinya akan sangat menyakitkan. Benar kata orang-orang, terkadang tidak peduli seberapa lama kita mengenal sosok orang lain dalam hidup kita, melainkan apa saja kenangan yang melekat pada memori kita tentang sosok tersebut.

Keduanya pun terdiam dan sibuk dengan kamera masing-masing untuk memotret indahnya matahari terbenam sore ini. Langit berwarna oranye yang sangat indah berbanding terbalik dengan perasaa dua orang tersebut yang kini menjadi sangat abu-abu. Sesekali mereka juga mengambil gambar satu sama lain yang tentunya akan mereka gunakan sebagai kenang-kenangan. Ketika Wonwoo sedang sibuk berurusan dengan kameranya, Mingyu sibuk memperhatikan wajah manis di sampingnya itu. Ternyata wajah Wonwoo lebih sempurna jika dilihat dari jarak yang dekat. Tiba-tiba suatu hal terbesit di pikirannya.

“Wonwoo,” panggil Mingyu.

“Iya?”

“ _Can I kiss you?_ ”

Mata Wonwoo membulat ketika mendengar pertanyaan frontal itu dari mulut Mingyu. Lucu sekali bagaimana ia sebenarnya juga menginginkan hal yang sama namun terlalu kikuk untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. “ _Sure…_ ”

Entah ini merupakan hal yang benar atau tidak, tapi Wonwoo juga menginginkan hal tersebut dari Mingyu, bahkan jauh sebelum laki-laki itu bertanya. Dan bagi Mingyu sendiri, kesempatan ini tidak akan pernah datang dua kali. Ia hanya punya beberapa jam lagi bersama seorang Jeon Wonwoo dan ini lah kesempatan terakhirnya sebelum semuanya benar-benar berubah. Mingyu tidak ingin ada penyesalan lagi yang memenuhi hati dan juga isi kepalanya. Ia ingin sekali saja merasakan kebahagian walau hanya untuk sesaat.

Laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo hingga ujung hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Perlahan namun pasti, Mingyu menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. Di tengah ciumannya bersama Wonwoo, laki-laki itu sesekali mengelus perlahan surai Wonwoo yang halus tersebut. Mingyu selalu suka bagaimana Wonwoo memiliki aroma vanilla yang khas dari dirinya yang membuatnya tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari laki-laki itu. 

Setelah ciuman itu selesai, Mingyu langsung memeluk tubuh Wonwoo. Menopang kepalanya di belakang punggung Wonwoo dan memeluk laki-laki itu dengan sangat erat. Ia pasti akan merindukan semua hal yang telah ia lewati bersama Wonwoo. Bohong jika orang lain berkata jatuh cinta membutuhkan waktu yang lama, nyatanya Mingyu dan Wonwoo membutuhkan waktu yang kurang dari dua minggu untuk saling jatuh cinta untuk satu sama lain.

Malam harinya mereka gunakan untuk makan malam yang cukup mewah di tengah kota Havana dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum keberangkatan Mingyu esok hari. Wonwoo juga memberikan Mingyu kesempatan spesial untuk mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang tidak sempat dirilis Wonwoo selama ini. Malam itu terasa cepat hingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa kini Mingyu benar-benar harus pergi.

BANDARA JOSE MARTI

Ketika melihat tulisan itu, Mingyu merasa semakin gugup seolah tidak siap untuk kembali. Namun Wonwoo dan Soonyoung menenangkannya dan mengatakan hidupnya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Mingyu akan menjalani hidup yang bahagia dan perlahan dapat menyelesaikan semua masalahnya. Namun laki-laki itu tidak berpikir demikian. Bagaimana ia bisa bahagia ketika sumber kebahagiaannya adalah Jeon Wonwoo sendiri?

“Aku rasa… kita akan berpisah di sini?” ucap Mingyu sedikit ragu.

“Kau benar-benar tahu cara membuatku sedih, Tuan Pilot. Aku mohon agar kau tetap sehat dan menjalani hidupmu dengan baik. Jika kita punya kesempatan, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.”

Mingyu tersenyum. “Kau juga, Won. Semoga beruntung untuk tur duniamu, aku akan menunggu turmu di Korea. Aku ijin untuk pulang. Sampai jumpa.”

“Tunggu!” ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba dan membuat Mingyu serta Soonyoung cukup terkejut.

“Ada apa?”

Wonwoo mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya. “Tulis nomor ponselmu dan alamat surellmu. Aku akan menghubungimu ketika ponselku telah kembali ke tanganku. Dan aku juga akan mengirim fotomu yang ku ambil di kameraku melalui surelmu.”

Dengan cepat Mingyu mengambil kertas dan pena itu lalu menulis apa yang Wonwoo minta sebelumnya. Mingyu tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Ia harus cepat-cepat masuk untuk menjalani berbagai macam proses sebelum naik ke pesawat. Setelah selesai, ia langsung memberikan Wonwoo kertas dan juga penanya serta suatu hal yang tidak pernah Wonwoo duga sebelumnya. Sebuah ciuman. Mingyu memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat untuk Wonwoo sebelum benar-benar masuk ke area pemeriksaan. 

“Sampai bertemu lagi, Wonwoo,” ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung yang sama-sama mematung. 

“Itu tadi apa?” tanya Soonyoung dalam keadaan masih terkejut.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi ucapan Soonyoung.

* * *

Delapan bulan telah berlalu.

Rasanya Mingyu terlalu naif untuk mempercayai segala ucapan Wonwoo hari itu di bandara. Menghubunginya? Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang Mingyu harapkan? Tentu saja laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah menghubungi Mingyu lagi. Hubungan mereka telah benar-benar berakhir di bandara hari itu juga. Seperti yang Wonwoo katakan, ia akan sibuk dengan tur dunianya. Sayangnya Mingyu tidak bisa datang saat Wonwoo mengadakan konser di Korea karena jadwal penerbangannya mengharuskan ia untuk mengudara menuju ke Indonesia.

Satu hingga dua bulan pertama Mingyu masih sabar untuk memperhatikan ponselnya, berharap nama Wonwoo akan berada di sana dan mengirimkan pesan manis untuknya. Tapi semua itu benar-benar hanya angan semu yang Mingyu bangun seorang diri. Pada bulan-bulan berikutnya ia menjadi lelah dan merasa tidak perlu lagi menunggu pesan-pesan itu. Otaknya hanya berisikan tentang pekerjaan agar ia mendapatkan uang dan segera mendapat apartemen baru. Nyatanya, keinginannya yang satu itu terpenuhi. Yah, setidaknya ada hal yang tercapai dalam hidupnya. Ternyata hidup sendiri cukup menyenangkan, tidak ada lagi suara anak kecil menangis, suara pertengkaran, dan juga hal mengganggu lainnya.

Seperti hari ini Mingyu baru saja bangun tidur karena ia mengambil jatah libur seminggunya dan ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Ia tidur seperti orang meninggal karena sulit sekali untuk membangunkannya. Laki-laki itu membuka mata dan melakukan peregangan sambil melihat ke matahari terbit yang langsung mengarah ke wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pesan masuk dari ponselnya yang membuatnya berjalan dengan gontai untuk mengeceknya. Ketika ia melihat isi pesan itu, rasanya jantungnya sangat berdebar. Itu semua tidak mungkin.

_Hai Mingyu, ini aku Wonwoo._

_Aku harap kau masih mengingatku. Maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu sangat lama hingga delapan bulan lamanya. Aku telah menyelesaikan tur duniaku, jika kau tidak sibuk mengudara mungkin kau akan mengetahui hal itu, Tuan Pilot. Apakah kehidupanmu baik? Apakah kau akhirnya memiliki apartemen sendiri? Aku benar-benar ingin mendengar semuanya darimu. Rasanya tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu._

_Entah kau percaya atau tidak bahwa ini aku Jeon Wonwoo yang menjadi teman liburanmu. Tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu dan ingin berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota lagi bersamamu. Kita benar-benar harus bertemu sebelum kita berdua menjadi sangat sibuk. Oh, pesan ini sangat panjang dan aku mengetik seperti seorang pria berusia 40 tahun.  
Omong-omong, aku telah mengirim foto dirimu ketika berada di Kuba ke surelmu. Kau bisa mengeceknya sekarang bahkan kau bisa mengunggahnya ke internet jika kau mau, namun identitas fotografernya kali ini harus dirahasiakan. Jika kau membaca pesan ini dan bisa bertemu denganmu, tolong balas atau telepon aku. Aku akan ada di sini.   
Selamat pagi, Tuan Pilot. Semoga harimu nyaman :)_

Rasanya jantung Mingyu akan copot dari tubuhnya sekarang juga. Ia langsung berlari menuju ruang utama dan membuka laptopnya untuk mengecek surat elektroniknya apakah benar Wonwoo telah mengirim foto-foto itu atau semuanya hanya bualan semata. Ketika telah terhubung dengan surat elektroniknya, Mingyu benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang lihat. Itu benar-benar dirinya. Dan pemilik surel itu benar-benar Wonwoo. 

Ia tahu bahwa kini ia memiliki kesempatan lain untuk bersama Wonwoo. Dan kali ini ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan apapun yang telah dunia ini berikan padanya. Ia dan Wonwoo masih bisa bersama. Dunia ini mendukung mereka berdua. Mingyu pun langsung meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol panggilan di ponselnya pada nomor Wonwoo.

“Halo, Jeon Wonwoo. Lama tidak bertemu denganmu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Di cerita ini Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan Soonyoung itu seumuran dalam artian tahun lahirnya sama. Tapi di sini berurutan dari bulan lahir mereka, jadi urutannya Mingyu - Soonyoung - Wonwoo jadi si Mingyu yang paling tua di sini.


End file.
